Brewing Peace
by WorldsUniverses
Summary: I thought I try to rewrite the story from after the love scene.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the story after the love scene. Titus instead of trying to take matters into his own hands puts his in faith in Lexa. Clarke goes to Arkadia to ensure that t its people stop Pike, eventually meeting up with Octavia who has gotten Indra back on their side. I was listening to Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound closing my eyes I let the story settle in my bones. Hopefully it makes sense. Because of the scope of what I hope for it will probably be multiple chapters. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing The 100 is the property of the Cass Martian and those in connection to the CW show.

Post Scene.

Lexa

Lexa felt as the hand traveled up and down her tattooed arm, gently and with care. Shushing Clarke as she began to remind her of the time. She guesses at the smile coming to Clarke's lips. A bitter sweetness settled within her as the hand moved to trace the tattoo down her back.

"This is beautiful," Clarke breathed.

"I got it on my ascension day, a circle for every Natblida that died when the Commander's Spirit chose me."

Clarke questions about the missing eighth, but that was a wound that Lexa wasn't really ready to share. She had mentions her old love before, but not the full story. That Costia had been the eighth, beening spared because Lexa couldn't let her go. In the end Lexa lost her to the hands of Azgeda and Lexa learn the lesson Titus had tried to teach her. The Commander is always alone. Turning to Clarke she asked if they could talk about something else.

"Who says we need to talk at all?"Clake's rasp of a voice teased seductively.

As a smile spread across Lexa's face, happy to comply.

Clarke

In a rush Clarke entered her room. She still needed to gather her things and make her way over to where Octavia was waiting for her. Looking up she was startled to see John Murphy bruised, bond and gagged besides her bed. Slight movement to her left had her twirling around to face whatever dangers awaited.

Titus stood his hands in the air and expression of sincerity upon his features.

"Forgive me Wanheda for the intrusion," he said quietly.

"What brings you to my room, _again_?" she asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"I wish to give you this boy as a peace offering in hopes to persuade you to leave Polis and rejoin your people."

Looking over to Murphy asking why he was even here.

"He was brought in after stealing from tradesman who were journeying to Polis to sell their wares. One of them didn't take kindly to his actions and handled him accordingly, before bringing him here," pausing to take a breath before adding. "I then sought to torture him to get information to use against you. I was able to find none."

Clarke was thrown off guard by Titus's honesty, opting to cover up his actions. He did no such thing, instead he laid down before her his reasons for what he did.

"Of all the Heda's that had come before none were as special as Leksa," he began as Clarke could hear the admiration he felt for his Commander. "She had always been my most stubborn of students. Constantly questioning everything I tried to teach her. He never thought the Spirit would have chosen her, but like always the Commanders Spirit surprised him. After the bonding of the Commander's Spirit and Leksa. She changed. She became more thoughtful and less curious. It was like she had asked all the questions she had need of answers for and from them made her choices. I had always told her that love was weakness and that it would cause her harm. Costia's murder had taught her the lesson better that my words ever could. It pained me that her heart had to go thru that. But I felt she was made stronger. Her strength was proven when she accepted the Azgeda into her alliance. I know to do so had been like a knife to the gut for Leksa, but it was a cut that came with being Heda. So of course she bore it and moved forward," taking a moment he regarded Clarke thoughtfully "As her obsession to find you began to breakout and leak into those outside our private discussions I feared history being repeated. I saw the same path before her as the feelings you both share may be the cause of more pain for both of you or even her death. In everything the faith in my pupil had been challenged. It still is in question, but I am choosing to continue to put my faith in both of you before doing something I would probably regret," he said pulling from his robes the gun he had brought to shoot her with, handing it to her.

Slowly she took the gun emptied it of it bullets and gave it to the guards to dispose of after wrapping it firmly and securely in some cloth.

"Thank you," she gave a low nod. Looking out the window to get a feel for the time. She knew she had missed her opportunity to meet up with Octavia.

Octavia's words vibrated in her head as she hoped she could catch up to the young warrior before their friendship was damaged beyond repair.

"Mochof, I had made the decision to join me people. I fear however that I will not make it in time to be past the blockade before the kill order is put into effect," she said concern heavy in her tone.

Titus dipped his head and went to the door asking one of the guards to get Khan. Clarke looked at him curiously. She had never heard of Khan before and wondered why Titus had sent for him. It was obvious that Khan was someone of importance if Titus was asking for him directly. Clarke grew cautious as Khan entered. He towered over everyone and built for speed. His movements quick and sure. He wore a robe similar to Titus but of a lighter hue. As Khan came before them bowing before Titus, who removed from his overcoat a piece of parchment. Which he then presented to Clarke.

Looking at it she saw that it was a pardon of sorts allowing her presence and any in her party on the other side after the Kill order.

"What is this?" Clarke asked seeking clarification.

"I knew my talk with you would cause a delay in your ability to leave. I wrote this so that as you drew close the warriors wouldn't harm you. Which is also why I am sending Khan with you. He is one of my most trusted apprentices. Gather your things and your friend. You leave within the hour," he said turning on his heel before walking out the door. Khan made no move to leave, merely bowing his head and closing his eyes as he waited. For some reason, Clarke felt safe in Khan's presence.

"Can I trust you?" Clarke asked as she looked down at Murphy.

Her blue eyes bore into him striping him bare as though everything about him could be seen. Murphy felt a shudder run down his spine as felt the beginnings of hope. Looking into Clarke steady blue eyes he felt as though he was in the presence of someone who he could follow. There was strength in those eyes, also.. was it understanding? Her gaze was unmanning him and he wasn't sure if he minded. All he knew was that he was looking into the eyes of someone who could finally, maybe, make a difference.

He simply nodded while he kept his eyes on hers.

"There is much we must do now," she said while bending down to untie him. "Pike must be stopped and I need to know everything you've learned while in Titus's presence."

"Are you sure Princess, I'm not known as the sharpest tool in the shed," he said with a mixture of pride and self-loathing.

Again Clarke's gaze bore into him but then soften. Clarke had learned much from Lexa. That people who are often filled to the brim with anger are the ones who are often the most hurt. Murphy's life on the Ark had been cruel and without compassion he had shouldered the burden of being the son of a thief, and instead of being looked at as someone different he was wrapped in the identity of his father and took it as his own. Clarke like the others had continued to treat him as such, but now looking at him with a different pair of eyes she saw a boy who was hurt and trying to be something more than identity given by his father. Someone who could be their own man.

"I'm sorry Murphy," she said and her voice was honest. "In the past I had gone with the status quo. I saw not you but the boy who was his father's son. I didn't see you. I see parts of you now. I know that you are smart, and when given the chance kind. That you know right from wrong but are also hurt and unwilling to be forgotten. I see the beginnings of a man whose father stole medicine to save his son and was floated because of it. I see you Murphy," Clarke said and the look in her blue eyes told Murphy it was true.

As the sincerity of her eyes hit him. He knew that he had lost his soul to her. She was his leader and he would die fighting to protect her and her goals. "I'll tell you while we ride. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary." He moved to stand wincing slightly. Clarke moved to help him up. He waved her off. As his body adjusted he stood straighter. Clarke looked to him watching, when he didn't falter she nodded turning to Khan grabbing her stuff.

"We are ready."

"Follow me," he said.

They made their way outside where three horse stood ready. Murphy waited besides the white horse in the middle as Clarke busied with loading her pack, when she was ready he helped her onto her horse before going and mounting the horse to her right. Khan already seated on the one to her left.

They had left sometime after Octavia and Indra had but thankfully were able to catch up to the pair in no time. The look of relief was evident on Octavia's face as she saw Clarke draw near.

"I thought..."

"I know," Clarke said with a smile. "I was held up."

Nodding as Octavia looked behind her face twisting in disgust. "What is he doing here," she spat looking at the battered face of John Murphy.

"John is with me," Clarke said before Murphy shot back with a biting comment. Her tone held a power to it that shocked Indra. It was as though she had heard the voice of Heda. She sensed that both her Second and Murphy has noticed it too. Seeming both to accept the statement as a command as they both gave each other a tolerant nod.

"Alright Murphy," Clarke said inclining her head.

"Do you remember the 13 Station, Polaris?" He asked, Clarke gave a little nod while Octavia shook her head. Indra and Khan simply listen.

Noting Octavia's reaction, he briefly explained the story. Octavia after hearing simply shook her head more as the brutality of the Alpha station was made clear.

"Anyway, apparently one of the escape pods had been deployed. Before the station was blown out of the sky. I was held in this room a worship room of sorts that had sketches on the wall of the mushroom cloud and then a picture of a light streaking down from the heavens followed by a picture of a women with the Polaris symbol above her and a picture of the pod she was coming out of surrounded by a group of people. I saw a piece of a spacesuit with a patch on it and a briefcase all with the Polaris symbol on it and the escape pod all set up like a shrine."

"Careful Murphy," Octavia warned as she felt the tension from her warrior.

Nodding, Murphy choose his words carefully. "The Pod had the only survivor from Polaris."

"Thank you," Clarke said quietly, understanding what Murphy was trying to say without upsetting Indra further. If from what she was gathering the Pod had the First Commander. Which would have been a big deal, since the entire foundation of their culture rested on the arrival of the First Commander. But who was it. There was only one that made any sense since not much is known about the 13th station other than Commander Cole on board had not complied quickly enough and was therefore destroyed. But why would the commander leave and betray those under his care only to make his way to a surface filled with radiation poisoning. Which would have assured his death, but John had said it was a woman. These questions would have to wait as the blockade came into view setting their horse into a run. Khan went with them but stopped after speaking to one of the generals and handing him the pardon. Who nodded and made a path for the three Skaikru and Indra to proceed thru.

Indra stopped at the front of the Blockade and with a nod to her Second who proceeded forward with the others.

They rode on to Arkadia pausing just before the tall watch towers. Clarke paused closing her eyes hoping that she could return to the person she so desperately wanted.

Holding her head high gathering her strength and courage letting the mantle of responsibility settle and weigh on her shoulders. As she adjusted to its burden Clarke steeled herself for the challenges that lay ahead to meet them head on.

Octavia and John watched the subtle change in Clarke. Saw the way her jaw set and the carriage of her form. She was their leader. Not Pike or any other. In her they saw their hopes and dreams and knew that soon those behind the walls would to.

At her silent command they followed her to the gates of Arkadia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarke had returned as meets Pike. Kane makes an appearance…sort of. Lexa has some feels and a meeting with her generals.**

 **Comments are appreciated, good or bad. Enjoy.**

Clarke.

Clarke sat in her saddle quiet, observant and calm. She took in all that lay before her. They stood before the gates of Arkadia, tall imposing metal structures that were neither inviting or welcoming. Merely functional in keeping the outside world out. Watch towers stood on opposite side whose guards had their guns trained and ready on the three returning youths. Clarke noted the subtle difference from Camp Jaha that Arkadia had become. It seemed to almost fold into itself, shrinking inwards. Its recent actions like that of a child lashing out at intervals to keep its small body safe, but with no sense of the possibilities that being open may offer. It also held the air of an arrogant teen, who was testing the boundaries set by its parents. No Arkadia had become less, not more, Clarke concluded. She only hope she would be able to fix it.

Murphy had been mumbling and making biting side comments since they had emerged from the trees. Distancing himself from Clarke and Octavia he looked as though he could barely tolerate the company that he had traveled with.

"Can someone open the fucking doors," he shouted to anyone listening as they reached their destination. "The Princess has returned." His voice like dripping acid.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," Octavia shot back.

"Well, well," came a bemused low voice as the gates opened to reveal Pike walking towards them. "The prodigal daughter has returned. _Wanheda_ has come home. Forgive me if I simply call you Clarke. The nickname the Grounders have for you doesn't suit the girl from my earth class." His tone both kind but subtly insulting and dismissive. "Perhaps you can explain the meaning of the gathering army just outside our doors."

Sharp blue eyes had missed nothing. The tone of his voice. The swagger of his hips, the Grounder knife that rested on his leg. The bullet proof vest he sported. The way he acted like he owned all that was around him. The arrogance of his stance. All would be his undoing. The disrespect he showed the people of the ground was unforgivable. But now was not the time to anger the fool. Now was the time to gather her cards and figure out her hand and at some point talking to Kane.

"Chancellor Pike," Clarke inclined her head respectfully, her face betraying nothing of her internal feelings. "I can. A message from the Commander," she said handing him a roll of parchment.

His features registering amused disbelief. "You expect me to believe that the army out there isn't going to attack unless we try to cross it."

"No," Clarke stated simply as Murphy snorted behind her. She threw a glare at him over her shoulder.

"John Murphy right?" Pike said more as a statement than a question as he looked to the boy behind her.

"Yeah," he said with all the bitterness of an angry teen.

"I heard of your reputation here on the ground. Quite the troublemaker," Pike said as he shook is pointer. "I hope that you will not be repeating that behavior now. It won't be tolerated, if you'd like we can make a space for you in the jail if you feel otherwise" he said fixing Murphy with a stare that brooked no leniency.

After a beat Murphy conceded casting his eyes to the ground, nodding his acceptance.

"I need to hear you say it, so there is no miss understanding," Pike said with fatherly condescension.

"I understand, Chancellor," Murphy said his voice tight but respectful.

"Good why don't you find Bellamy, he should be at the southern tower, and let him know I have okayed you working as part of the guard. I think we can put your talents to good use."

"Yeah, yeah," the boy said bowing petulantly taking his leave.

"Well I can't say his attitude is ideal, but….." Pike spoke with false insincerity letting it fade.

Clarke merely inclined her head in understanding.

"I had heard you were a leader in your own right some time ago," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I could use someone with that kind of experience. You know what it is like to have to kill for a cause. What it's like to have dirty hands," raising his hands and wiggling his fingers.

His words were meant to offend Clarke, put her off her game. Push at her buttons to see how she would react. Had it not been for the guidance she obtained under Lexa it might have. Instead she knew it for what it was. "I would gladly dirty them again should it be required to protect my people," she said. By the look on Pikes face he was unaware of the double meaning.

"Good," he said please. Frowning as he looked to her "To be honest, I'm surprised that Lexa let you go," he said turning to her his eyes unwittingly challenging her.

She controlled her fury at the casual disrespectful way he spoke of Lexa. Dismissive of her the power at her command. Her face betrayed nothing, only showing the expressions she wishes to present. "I bare no importance for her other than a means to an end. The power of Wanheda was hers for a time. Though her council called for my death, still call for my death. She knew to do so would start another war, "then as a thought came to her. "Heda is tired of war, which I observed while under her control… along with some other things. I told her my place was with my people. She couldn't deny my claim. So here I am, at your disposal for whatever our people may need of me."

"What does Wanheda mean?" Pike asked his brows knitting together, curious.

"Commander of Death," Octavia answered before Clarke could stop her. Clarke glaring at her in annoyance.

"Really," Pike said impressed.

Clarke smiled ruefully as she turned to address Pike "It means little now, just a superstition embody by a need for power," Clarke replied lightly giving it little heed. "We both know that that holds little truth when a gun is pointed at her head,"

Pike seemed to accept this. "That's true the savages don't know what true power is. He said withdrawing a gun from his back waving it before her, barrel to the sky. "Once you've rested I look forward to hearing what you've learned," He said his face reminding Clarke of a weasel she had once seen in a textbook from her Earth class. Returning the gun to his back.

"Thank you Chancellor," she said with a bow of her head.

"Let me show you and Octavia to your room. I'm sorry but you will have to share."

"That is no problem," Clarke said unfazed.

"Good," he said as he led them to where they would be staying.

Kane

Kane watch as Pike made his way over to the gate. All heads had turned upon hearing Murphy's demand for entrance. He saw the way Clarke both looked and didn't look at what was going on. He noted the way she inclined her head and he thought he was included in it. Whatever had happened during her time in Polis had change her greatly. He was looking at a young fierce woman that could easily lead them drawing those around her to her goals. He wondered if Pike saw it too. The elegance of her baring while she also simultaneously sought to humble herself before Pike. He knew she had a plan. Her being here assured him of that. Now he just needed to find a way to get to her without throwing suspicions on her as well to find out what that plan was.

Before entering Arkadia.

They had stopped briefly hidden just behind the tree line before making their way to Arkadia. They ate some dried meats and nuts from their packs as Clarke outlined her plan.

"As I had told the Commander, Kane and the others are probably already trying to figure out a way to take down Pike and his party. Our job is distraction.

"John, you are my eyes and ears. We must be smarter than everyone. Even the ones we seek to aid. We will use our pasts to our advantage. John you will need to be the arrogant asshole boy when we first landed. No one can suspect you are now loyal to me," Clarke paused reading his reaction. When he simply nodded she continued. "I know your worth John; you have nothing to prove to me." John set his jaw nodding seeing Clarke's sincerity. He would do what must be done. Clarke would see them through. "Play your part well. Much of how I will proceed rest on your shoulders."

"Octavia I know we've had our differences, but I could always count on your pragmatism when it was needed. Your job will be informant the voice of the people. While John is silent listening watching, your job will be to keep Pikes eyes from him. Firmly placed on me. While I keep his eyes from Kane. At some point you will need to get this message to Kane, 'Trust in John Murphy as Clarke does.' Kane is smart he will figure out the rest.

"Because of your close association to the Trikru, Pike will most likely assign you to a very undesirable position. Something to put you in your place, may be even push your buttons. As Bellamy's sister you have some protection. Use it. Any questions?"

Both shook their head, fully aware of what was expected of them.

"Good," Clarke said standing squaring her shoulders "Let's get this over with."

Lexa

The Commander of the 12 Clans sat high atop her saddle, as her army stood ready to contain the threat of Skaikru. Holding the reins of her command with an iron fist, she knew her people held doubt of what they were doing. The current Leader of Skaikru had met kindness with death. To not meet that action with equal return had caused many to become wary of the actions of their Heda. As she looked at their faces she saw the confusion and anger that bubbled just below the surface. The desire for peace at odds with the traditions and way of life that had been generations old.

As she looked to her warriors she had hopes of a better life, a brighter future. She desired her people to learn, just as she had, that life was about more than just surviving. That life could blossom and bloom and be more colorful then the shades of war and death. It was something she wanted everyone under her care to feel. Her People deserved that. She deserved that. And she would fight with all that was in her to give them that.

Her hand hovered near the war paint on her face. Drawn there by Clarke's hand right before she left to get past the blockade. Clarke's touch had been soft and sure, and Lexa smile behind her stoic facade at the memory of Clarke's fingers tracing over her brows and around her eyes and down her cheeks to create the Fangs of Heda. The moment filled with the intimacy that had just been shared. It was a bittersweet goodbye. Both knowing that it may be a long while more before they could truly be together. The possibility that they may never see each other again in this life, but maybe…. Lexa refused to believe this life was not meant for them. She would hold onto the hope that she and Clarke could one day be reunited, vowing to make Clarke hers by making an offering to be bonded. As her heart gripped tight to that hope she called her generals to her tent.

They stood around the edges of the tent. 11 Generals both female and male, standing tall and proud. As she had expected most of them had their doubts about the blockade. She listened to all of them. Letting them voice their concerns, something she knew Clarke would do. She listened both to the words they spoke and the words spoken with body and tone. She could see that all were still fiercely loyal to her. But they were scared, to lose Heda and open up the possibility of another war. Not since Azgeda under Nia rule did they want to start another war. When Wanheda had brought down the mountain peace became something finally obtainable. They were hopeful, just as much as they were scared.

"My Generals," Heda spoke her voice clear and strong. It seemed to resonate itself though their hearts. "I know that our way has always been blood for blood. And when we had the threats of each other and that of the mountain it made sense. Now, however, as the Coalition grows closer, traditions honored, accepted and absorbed. The old ways hold no ground. Weakness could bring us to our knees. The constant loss of those we love or the threat of their loss; forced us to guard our hearts from the pain and crippling effect it could have. How often were we made to hold off our grief as a war raged on, steeling our most fragile of parts. Love is not weakness; it makes us vulnerable, yes. But it can be our greatest source of strength. We fight to protect our people and those most precious to us, doing so is an act of love. It vulnerability gives us a reason to protect it. Fighting with every last bit of our strength until the last breath leaves our body. Now we must be willing to sacrifice our vengeance for time to further our desire and wishes for peace. Those who are guilty will be put to justice. Those that are not must be welcomed. Each and every one of you are precious to me. The choices I have made have always been to keep pushing our people closer and closer to a peace filled life."

"Heda," came a voice from behind the opening of the tent.

"Indra, _min op_ " Lexa said as her most loyal general entered.

The general strode towards her Heda. Standing a few feet away as she sank to her knees, her head down her fist over her heart an offer of her will to the Commander.

"I swear to you my soul, my body and my heart to do with as you see fit," Indra said in trigegasleng. "I pledge my life and all those under my command to you and your will. I trust you with my deepest of desires, for I know they are also yours. Will Heda accept my noble offering?"

Lexa stood watching as each general soon followed suit coming to form a shield of supplication around her. All repeating the Vow of True Submission that Indra had first proclaimed.

"I am humbled by your Submission and accept," Lexa answered her generals as the possibility of peace grew. " _Perhaps…_ "Lexa thought to herself. " _Something else was possible, as well_."


	3. Chapter 3

John Murphy

John made his way over to the South Tower, listening to the whispers as he passed. The thief's son, the worthless boy that nobody cared for. That was no longer true, Clarke cared. Clarke believed in him and he felt that trust envelope and strengthen him.

Being assigned to Bellamy could not have been planned better. Bell's close association to Pike and their mutual dislike for each other would be a perfect screen for his mission. John was not unaware that his assignment may have also be a move by Pike to keep the former delinquent under control and if he suspected Murphy's possible involvement with Clarke this would be a good way to keep an eye on that. There was little trust between him and the older Blake.

It had soon become clear to him that Bellamy was a better second in command and enforcer, steadfast and loyal to the whichever leader was in command. He did his job well, bending and breaking himself for their will. But, Bellamy never seem willing to take full command. Just as when they first landed and his "no rule" policy was put into effect, which quickly went to shit because there still needed to be order. Clarke was the one to step in and do so. Not before attempting to hang John for Wells death, he had hated her because of it. But Clarke soon proved to be the stronger leader of the two when she faced what needed to be done. Bellamy was there, of that John had no doubt. Always the loyal second when those in charge need that of him. John doubted however Bellamy's willingness to be the one making those choices. Everyone knew who really lead them, but they respected Bellamy, because he did what also had to be done, but only after Clarke's command.

Now Clarke was back, and again shouldered the burdens she had thought she left behind. This time he would be there to ensure the world bent to her will. So he watched and listened and played the part of the Murphy. Because that is what was needed.

Octavia

Octavia smiled ruefully to herself, as Clarke's prediction had been correct. Sanitation crew. As expected she fought and rage against the being made to clean up shit. She was the former second of one of the grounders most feared generals, Indra Kom Triku, General of TonDC. Her outburst had earned her a gun butt to the stomach and a threat to Lincoln's life. That sobered her quickly as did Clarke's unflinching uninterested eyes.

Her part was simply act as though Clarke was betraying her personally and keep the tension between them palpable. Octavia understood that this was a part that Clarke was playing, but it still was hard for her to accept. Her mind kept remembering the missile that had been allowed to fall. She knew what Indra would say, "A ruthless leader is a great leader. Clarke is doing what needs to be done." As far as Octavia was concerned Clarke was doing a stellar job of that. Looking into the flat blue eyes of her friend had been unnerving. For now, she would trust her "friend", if Clarke could still be called that during or after would be another thing.

Right now Clare and Kane were the lesser of two evils. So if shoveling shit got her closer to their plans than she would shovel shit.

rClarke/ Pike/ Kane

Kane listened as a knock sounded on the Chancellors door. He and Harper were sitting manning the radio in the windowless room they used for spying and planning. Clarke's arrival had been a relief of sorts as Kane waited patiently to talk with Clarke to see what she had planned. Getting close to her would prove to be difficult as he sensed she was aligning herself with Pike. Which was somewhat baffling to Kane, as he knew of Clarke's feeling for an alliance with the Grounders and their Commander. Kane's focus shifted after hearing Pike's voice.

"Come in," came Pike's low voice, as the door was opened and closed allowing Clarkes entrance. Pike sat at his desk looking at what appeared to be soil samples. Clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"You wished to see me, Chancellor?" Clarke asked making her way to stand before Pike.

Nodding as he motioned for her to sit at the conference table to his left as he tidied his work before going to join her.

Settling himself on a chair opposite of her, he just stared at her, looking her over, waiting.

Clarke sat back more than happy to wait until Pike choose to speak. She was in no rush, the longer she waited the longer he waited. It was to her advantage not his. Plus, she needed to seem both petulant and accommodating. Finding the balance would prove to be an organic constantly changing thing.

He narrowed his eyes, coming to the realization that Clarke was waiting on him, respectful of his position. His mood shifted a little, lightening. He smiled at her appreciating her understanding of who was in charge. "So," he said clearing his throat. "You had mentioned somethings that may prove useful in dealing with the Grounder threat?"

"Yes," she paused to gather her thoughts. Aware of his change of mood. "Heda is tired of war, the Mountain falling had weaken her in the eyes of her people. When I kneeled before her I helped to mend some of the rift in power. But now that she has lost me to the man who killed her peace keeping warriors she will be fighting to keep her Coalition intact. Which means she is probably station with the blockade."

"Lexa is here?" Pike seemed surprised.

Clarke quietly bristled at his over familiar use of Lexa's name. Her face however remained unchanged. "Yes, more than likely. If she is here her personal flag would be flying at the largest tent farthest from the frontline."

"Which would make her harder capture," Pike said absently to himself. "Would she be open to a meeting?" This was directed at Clarke.

Sighing. "May I speak plainly?" Clarke asked wary.

Pike nodded.

"With you? No. The only thing Heda will accept from you is your surrender. Your blood must pay for the 300 souls lost. She may even call for the blood of your supporters. Anything less would cause her to lose control of her warriors," she said her tone measured and controlled as she observed him and his reaction, it was exactly what she hoped it to be. "Regardless of what Heda may want."

Kane was surprised to hear this. From what he understood of the Commander, she could be reasoned with, had sought an alliance with Clarke and the Sky people. Even after Clarke had claim their revenge instead. Her warriors never acted against her never out right disobeying an order or act without her say so. What was Clarke playing at? What was her plan? Rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he continued to listen.

"Why do you keep referring to her as Heda? You owe her nothing," he paused looking her over, suspicious. "Or do you?" the challenge was evident in his voice.

"I call her that so I remember not to underestimate her. She may be young merely three years my senior, but she can and has been ruthless. She left us, her allies, at Mount Weather when she knew her people could be saved. She has no qualms with getting her hands dirty as well should it be forced upon her. She may be tired of war, but she will break her soul to keep her people safe."

"You sound like your respect her." Pike observed, frowning.

"I do, as you should too."

"Not likely," Pike stated his tone dripping disgust.

Clarke smiled sadly to herself. Pike would never see the Grounders as anything other than a threat to be crushed. Overall she couldn't blame him. Farm station had been unlucky to land so close to Azgeda's border. His people were slaughtered because of it. She could image the amount of loss he felt. He had always been the one in charge of The Farm, as the residents of the Ark had fondly called it. This first glimpse of the ground and her people coloring everything else in Pikes world. While she was understanding, she also knew he had to be stopped.

"We have better weapons than they do. The will yield to us. And I will show Lexa who she should respect. The only question is…," he paused staring directly in her eyes. "Who side are you really on?"

She turned to him, facing his stare unfazed, letting him see a piece of her strength and will enough to mislead him when she said "My People's."

He looked at her, unnerved by the intensity of her gaze as she stared calmly into his. Her sincerity to protect her people evident.

"In that case I would like to appoint you as my advisor and assistant," he said extending a hand out to her.

Kane waited, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for Clarke's answer.

Clarke paused a moment then took it nodding as they shook hands, mindful to keep her grip a shade bit lighter than his own. "I accept."

She took the deal, Kane heard Harper breathe out in a whoosh. "What is Clarke thinking?" Harper hissed in disappointment. Kane shushed her.

"What is Lexa planning, really?" Pike asked simply, directly back to business.

"A blockade in hopes that I can convince you to surrender," Clarke said simply.

"Hmm," Pike intoned. Not really trusting in Clarke's word, but her eyes as always were sincere. "The ground," Pike began his tone low and thoughtful. "was like a dream. We had made it. Most of Farm station had survived the initial fall. I was happy, I was alive and so were most of the people I called family. Then the Grounders came we hadn't been on the ground more than a week before we were being killed. They were ruthless and savage. Like ghosts that appeared and then vanished. They dispatched us quickly. They were unbiased in who they killed, women, children, it didn't matter. Though they did seem kinder when killing the children, less savage," He paused his eye's pinning hers with his pain.

"I had to now become a man of War," Pike continued. Clarke listened, thoughtful. "My people, people who once enjoyed life, the feeling of dirt in our hands, nurturing the plants that fed the Ark, had to harden they're soft hearts. The Grounders took a piece of our comfort and joy when they attacked. The loss of our children broke us further. The Grounders must be made to yield. They will bow before me and submit to my power," he said his eyes taking on a slightly crazed look to them.

Kane and Harper looked at each other, sadness and pain coloring their faces. They too understood the loss of loved ones lost. The ground hadn't been as kind as they had hoped.

Clarke looked taking in the dirt brown eyes of Charles Pike. Looking into the eye of a storm that was brewing and would consume Arkadia if not stopped. "I'm sorry," she stated sadly, lowing her eyes. She meant it. His anger was warranted. The Ice Nation were not known for their kindness. They were, while Nia ruled consumed by their Queens need for power. Roan was slowly changing that. He was nothing like his mother, knowing that keeping the Coalition united could serve them all. Pike and his people had sadly fallen at the wrong place during the wrong monarch's rule. Then Mount Weather happened and again Farm Station took most of the loss. Of all of the Ark's survivors Pike and his station felt the most losses. For the Clarke mourned for him. But, Pike was a fool to think he could make the Coalition and its Commander yield. Pike and his followers may have the better weapons now, but the Grounders had more people to throw at them. Now with Azgeda truly bowing before Lexa they were stronger than ever. Azgeda still claimed the most ruthless of clansman and they would not hesitate, at Lexa's command, to take out any who needed to be dealt with. Soon, once night fell there would be Trikru warriors sent to watch hidden in the trees, early warning should the Arkadians leave the gate. These were Triku lands and they knew how to blend into the forest. The only thing truly saving them was Clarke's presence and Lexa's faith that Arkadia would handle its own problems and rejoin the Coalition.

Pike's crazy was a problem.

"What do you have planned Chancellor?"

"Right now, reconnaissance. Gather information on the enemy try to figure out their next move. The more pressing matter is the threat behind these walls, it needs to first be handle. I suspect Kane and he has supporters, but I am unable to catch them. Somehow they are getting out and I need you to tell me how."

"It would be my pleasure," her tone soft. "But it will cost you."

"I could just make you, your mother's life for your information."

Kane and Harper both in haled sharply as they held their breath waiting to see how Clarke would react to this. Her reply shook them, but for different reasons.

Clarke waited looking at Pike her eyes unaffected. "If you must,"she stated simply. Knowing his threat was empty. What control he did have would be threaten once her mother's blood was spilled. Abigail Griffith was safe.

"Does she really not care if her mother dies?" Harper asked disbelief heavy in her tone.

"No, Clarke knows Abby is safe. She is the only one skilled in Medicine. Her death would put everyone at risk. The worst Pike can do is threaten her or heavily restrict her movements, Clarke knows this. She is letting Pike know his threat is empty."

"Are you really on my side Clarke?" Pike asked his eyebrow quirked in concern his tone barely containing his irritation.

"Yes, Chancellor I am," Clarke said in a clear sure voice without hesitation.

Eyeing her closely, it would appear the young former leader was not so willing to be accommodating. "Then what do you want?" he asked angry at her display.

"The release of the Grounders back to their people," she said.

Kane

Kane's thoughts were in a whirl trying to make sense of what they had just heard. Clarke had asked for the lives of the Grounders for the protection of her people. Her decision made little sense considering it made her look sympathetic to the Grounders not her own people. What was Clarke's plan? It was becoming clearer that Kane needed to speak with her. Since her actions left him with more questions than answers. Whatever Clarke was planning she seemed in no rush to tell them. Time was becoming more and more precious, but Kane would be patient. He had little choice otherwise.

ALIE/ Jaha

"Should we be worried about her," Alie asked Jaha.

He was silent a moment, thinking. "No, not yet."

"Very Well."


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa

Lexa sat on her throne, her cool penetrating green eyes looking from one bound and kneeling Arkadian to the next. As her eyes rest on the one farthest to the left whose grey eyes blazed with unguarded malice and nostrils flaring. A challenge evident in his posture. Settling her calm stare on him as the power of her position filled and rolled within her green cold specs, issuing one of her own. With a flick of her wrist, the man was taken away to be dispatch quickly with a blade to the heart. The remaining three faces growing white with fear.

The youngest of them looked at her, his posture slightly bowed and respectful.

"Detain them," she told her guards in Trigedasleng. "What is your name?" she asked in English her tone soft, kind and commanding after the others had been lead away.

"Monty," the boy said. "Are you going to kill them?"

"Perhaps," she pauses, as his face pales further, noting the reaction. "Whom do you follow?"

"Clarke."

"She wants an alliance with me, do you still follower her?"

Monty hesitated, he trusted Clarke, and though her actions seemed questionable of late he still trusted she was doing what was right for her people.

"Will you hurt her again?" he asked carefully instead.

"No," Came the Commanders reply. It was final and sure. No hesitation no fluffy words. Simple and to the point.

After a beat of consideration. "Yes," he said looking her directly in the eyes to show his sincerity.

"Very well," she said with a nod of her head. "You will be shown to a tent and kept there until I have spoken with your comrades. When I am finished you will be allowed to leave. I have a message for you to deliver to Pike and Clarke will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Commander," Monty said bowing deeply.

Sometime later Monty was allowed to leave, given a horse that was attached to a makeshift sled of sorts that carried three bodies wrapped in blankets. Monty was thankful. He didn't want to have to look at those who had defied the Commander.

He was deeply shaken by his encounter, the swiftness she shifted from ruthless and kind had given him whiplash. He understood why the Commander was the Commander. He wondered how much influence this had on what Clarke was doing now that she had returned. Biting his lip in worry promising silently to deliver his message.

hClarke/ Pike

Clarke watched as Monty Green was escorted into the Chancellor's office. There was much uproar as the realization of what was being dragged behind him was made clear. The youth looked shaken, after being allowed to live to deliver a message.

"Three have been repaid," Monty had simply stated, jumping following Pikes violent striking of the metal table with his fist.

"You said she would be peaceful!" He yelled at her pointing a finger at her face.

"Yes," Clarke replied calmly. "I also told you, which you also read on her note, that she would kill any who crossed the gates."

"You could have warned me," he said with an air of deflection.

"I did, when I told you not to underestimate her. You challenged her. For three days her army have done nothing. Nothing…."

"Except kill three of my men," Pike interjected.

"We are equally to blame," Clarke said her voice dripping acidic disgust. She didn't really know the three that had been killed, though she did mourn their loss. She was, however, greatly relieved that Lexa had spared Monty.

"No," Pike said as his voice raised higher "This is just more actions done by savages."

"You need to stop thinking of them as breasts of war," She said her voice raising, controlled and exact. "And state realizing that their Commander is wise enough to honor her word."

"I will not!" Pike all but bellowed causing Monty to cringe at the sound. The movement drew Pikes attention.

He regarded the young man thoughtfully. "Is there another reason Lexa spared you?"

Monty nodded. "She had said my youth, and the way my mind worked. Should anything happen I could come to her and she would find a place for me."

"She offered you citizenship?" Pike asked confused.

Monty nodded in reply.

Looking over at Clarke as his confusion deepened. She shrugged, non committal, but aware of the reasons.

Glaring at Clarke as he asked "What was to become of you after your return?"

Monty canted his head looking at the newly appointed Chancellor "That is really up to you, Sir, " he said bowing his head respectfully.

Kane

The altercation between Clarke and Pike had been well played. Kane smiling to himself as the pieces of what was going on becoming clearer and clearer. Thanks to Octavia Blake's message to trust John Murphy his plan was beginning to move more smoothly.

He was hesitate at first knowing the young man's reputation and how presently he was acting, arrogant and just barely accommodating to Pike's leadership. But as Kane looked more closely he began to see the theatric control of it all.

Kane soon realized that the boy everyone had labeled worthless was actually very intelligent and cunning. Clearly seeing why Clarke had put her faith in him to shoulder a great deal of the plan's success. Second only to her own, which was a beautifully preformed dance of honest assertions and challenging observations. She hadn't spoken to anyone that could draw suspicions to her. She tolerated the "guard" Pike had assigned her after she received her first death threat, which Kane had learn had come from Monty Green, following his return from being spared to delivering a message. Everything was pointing at Clarke. Keeping Pikes focus on her and her alone. She knew her part and how to play it well. She was a former leader after all and knew the demands that it entailed. Clarke never actually talked to him, but he always got the message. As more and more people came up to ask him why Clarke wasn't helping he realized that that was exactly what she wanted. To see which people actually wanted to remove Pike from power. The number was steadily growing larger by the day. Many of them were angered by her lack of directed interest in what was going on. Kane chuckled quietly to himself, Clarke was a much better leader than he had initially thought and he wondered how much of that was Lexa's influence. Pike's general lack of knowledge of the Commander was quickly working against him, as the bodies of the three victims were being burnt on a pyre some distance away from the main camp.

Things on his end were steadily falling into place; and with any luck there would be no more blood shed.

Raven

It was becoming harder and harder for Raven to discern her thoughts from that of the woman –in- the- red- dress. As a feeling of warmth and happiness pervaded the synapses in her head, her heart was beginning to harbor doubt. She noted absentmindedly a slight buzzing in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke

The smell of burning flesh meandered and spread like a fog over Arkadia. Most of her people coming to pay their final respects to the three whose bodies where slowly being consumed by the fire, their souls finding release to whatever god waited to accept them Home. Clarke inwardly flinched as the burdens of life and death seem to grow heavier where they rested on her shoulders. Its increase real and heady, the essence of all that was encompassed within would forever demand a price no matter how small the request. A price she would always pay.

These were the demands of a leader. Your heart could never hurt as much as those under your protection. You always had to be More, by sacrificing the Less. You played your role, you cut deeper into an already scared and gnarled soul, or removed a chunk out completely. You had to possess more then your people. Her heart began to ached for the familiar touch of the one who knew the depth of her pain and sacrifice. Lexa. Who looked at Clarke not as a child in need of protection, but as a woman in need of support and understanding. Her light jade green eyes with hints of brown and blue looking at her with love and acceptance. Willing to expect nothing more of Clarke than what Clarke was capable of giving.

Clarke found Monty sitting some ways back behind the crowd. His body turned away just slightly. Not fulling part of the grief that gripped some or the anger the claimed others. A bittersweet sad smile spread across her lips as she remembered him as the soft spoken sidekick to Jaspers attempts at cool. Being of Farm station, he seem to embody the characteristics, bending, flexing and gentle, of the plants he and his family help to grow.

She stood waiting for him to either accept or reject her presence, when he made no move she tilted her head in understanding and sat down quietly besides him. Just far enough to be respectful, but close enough to let him know she was here if he needed to talk. As the silence settled between them her thoughts began to look over the days events. Her anger and rage at Pike simmered just below the surface, having gone against her advice and sent the four men to their deaths. Monty's life was saved, for reason she guessed had nothing to do with the explanation he had given Pike. Clarke knew that Pike didn't completely believe him. Her sitting here with him would surely cause more suspicion. Pike could go float himself for all she cared her first priority was to her friend, she could deal with the aftermath of it later. She shot a side-eye glance at him trying to read what she could make out of his features. Had he watched them die, she thought quietly to herself as they watched the bodies consumed by flames.

"She is scary," Monty had said suddenly, quietly his lips barely moving, as he scooted closer and laid his head on her shoulder. "But amazing," he added his voice thick with awe. "I am loyal to you, always will be," He stopped. "I know you will make this right," he said before growing quiet again.

They sat there taking comfort from each other, as Clarke caught sight of Pike who was looking at her. Everything in her wanted to go over there and rip his heart out and serve him up for the Grounders. In spite of her feelings and desires she knew that that wasn't her part to play. When all was said and done, she would leave Arkadia and return to the woman who had quietly and gently become her Home. Until then she would twist and bend and break her soul further to serve her people, sacrificing the Less for More. Knowing Lexa would be there to help mend her and put her back together.

Pike

He had spotted Clarke as she settled, close to Monty. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise in suspicion. It took him a minute to remember that Monty was part of the group of delinquents that had been sent to the ground. Of course Clarke would go to comfort him. She had been his leader, before Pike had assumed control. But something didn't sit right with him. Something that gnawed at him as he watched the quiet exchange occur. The way she held her self, they way she…. Something. She looked at him and again he felt that prickle of defiance she would sometimes show him, her protective nature coming to the fore, especially when any of the remaining 100 were involved. Perhaps… Clarke Griffin is something more then she is letting him believe, he thought quietly to himself.

Octavia

The mood around Arkadia had become sombre and mournful as the flames had finally died down reducing flesh and wood to ash.

She had been playing her part well. Constantly going to confront Clarke about what she wasn't doing and why she wasn't doing it. She had been seen openly respectful of Heda's presence and mad at Clarke's disinterest in what was going on among the people. She openly questioned every decision Pike made. So when Murphy warned her of Bell's intention of getting her to heel, she knew she had to be strong.

She groaned inwardly as Bellamy made his way to her. She had done her best to avoid the man with floppy hair and brown eyes, postponing the dance that was about to ensue. This was the boy who had helped raise her and been her protector on the Ark, as he sought to be her protector on the ground. Watching him as he drew close she looked and saw the changes evident from the boy to the man making his way to her. She crossed her arms over her chest, both as a show of irritation and a way to protect her bruised heart. His alignment with Pike had been like a stab in her gut, while his help in imprisoning Lincoln had been a punch in her heart. It would be putting it mildly to say she was angry with him, no what Octavia felt for her once caring brother and the man he had become was fury.

Which she release with a punch to his face. Sadly it wasn't strong enough to knock him out.

"Shit," he growled as he wiped the blood from his lip as he waved his companions off.

"What do you want, Brother," she asked distain dripping off the last word.

"We need to talk," he said grabbing her arm and leading her into the main station.

"I have nothing to say to a man who killed 300 warriors," She said as she fought his hold. "Warriors who had come to protect you." She was lead into an empty room as Bell shut the door behind them.

He pulled in a breath to steady himself before repeating the phrase that seemed to become his life's mantra. "They would have attacked eventually."

"No they wouldn't," Octavia said her voice strong and sure. "Heda would never allow it."

"Heda," Bell looked at her hearing the respect that laced that statement, disappointment shifting his posture. "That bitch abandoned us at Mt Weather. Forcing us to kill everyone. Jasper lost Maya because of her. She made us murderers, Clarke and I. Now she wants to protect us, bring us back into the fold. Why?"

Octavia flinched at his question. His voice breaking as he tried to understand why his sister was willing to side with a woman who betrayed them.

"Why?" He asked again he voice barely a whisper.

"Heda wants peace."

"Why does it matter if she has peace with us? Why is she fighting so hard to keep us alive? Why is she doing this?"

"Heda wants peace," O stated again.

That response wasn't good enough for Bellamy. There was something more, something he felt she was holding back. He gripped her arm again, this time not bothering to hold back. She nearly buckled from the pain. Bellamy had never held her this way, with open blatant aggression. She felt her insides turn to ice as his grip seemed to tighten.

His breathing grew harsh and ragged, fighting to control his anger. His insides where screaming at him to let her go, to protect his sister. He reasoned with himself that what he was about to do, would be a mercy compared to what Pike would. He steeled his heart as he lead O into a darken room.

Octavia's breath caught in her throat as light illuminated the space before her. The sinking feeling in her gut at what was to come. Fixing him with a hate-filled-disgusted look, before ripping her arm from him grasp to stand at her full height. Readying herself to whatever pain was about to come her way.

Murphy

He watch from the shadows, as Jaha and Raven spoke quietly amongst themselves. Every so often they would look to the empty space besides them and speak to someone. John knew who that someone was, ALIE the AI that had taken control of Jaha, after imprisoning Murphy in the bunker. A feeling of dread ran up his spine as he watched the whispers become more heated and focus. Raven had looked slightly agitated, but her features soon soften after looking towards ALIE with unfocused eyes and shaking her head. Deciding that ALIE must have exerted more control on her. He knew he had to let Clarke know, but that couldn't happen until the issues with Pike were fully resolved. Time was ticking as he knew that Bell had probably finally reached his sister. He had already warned the younger Blake, who had simply nodded and squared her shoulders. Murphy was unsure exactly what Bell had in mind for his sister, but whatever it was he knew she was strong enough to endure it. She had to be.

Until then Murphy would keep an eye on Jaha and his followers.

Lexa/ Indra

The dark skinned general paced back and forth as Indra watched her Commander. It had been a day since the Arkadian boy had been set free. Another piece in the intricate plan that Heda and Clarke had concocted before separating to their perspective places for the cold war. Tension simmering close as Heda looked over the maps attempting to plan for a positive future. Heda trusted Clarke and Indra trusted her Heda. So she paced at least until Lexa shot her irritated glare forcing the older woman to stand in the corner to quietly fume.

Sighing. "Speak True, Indra," Lexa said looking to her most trusted warrior.

"I am concerned for my second," Indra said casting her eyes down briefly before raising them again to meet Heda's gaze. "She is too spirited sometimes for her own good. I am worried she will do something that will jeopardize yours and Wanheda's plans. I am worried for her safety."

"I know," Lexa said quietly as a sadness and fear laced through her words. Turing her head to towards the tent flap that just barely obstructed her view of Arkadia. Indra didn't know that it was for this reason Octavia was given a task that would surely have set the general into a rage.

"Wanheda is your soul's other half," Indra stated, but her tone made it sound more like a question than a statement. Only partially misreading Lexa's mood.

Lexa was quiet for so long that Indra feared she had overstepped her place. Her fear dissolved as Heda looked at her and stated simply. "I believe so."

"Then let us both hope those we care for return safe," they both knew unharmed would be asking to much. For this was War, no matter how quiet it seemed to be, and Lexa knew better.

Kane

Like the rest of Arkadia, Kane had seen the exchange that had happened between Clarke and Monty. It had been heartwarming to see Pike's second offer a little comfort to the boy who had returned baring the bodies of his fellow soldiers. Many people murmuring their approval at Clarke's actions. Those who still sat on the fence unsure of what Clarke was doing felt a little better after seeing her care for the boy.

Kane had been steadily gaining support. As the Grounders maintained their distance more and more people were questioning Pike and his beliefs that all Grounders wanted was to harm them at the Grounders lack of open engagement since settling miles away. The returning of the bodies and Monty had created more questions. As rumors spread of why they were even killed. It was thanks to Octavia that anyone knew what was going on. Who had informed any who would listen about the blockade and Heda's hope for peace. But with Clarke's active, non-action compliance of this statement, people had more to question. As it became slowly clear of the instability of Pikes leadership more people who quietly seeking Kane. Causing the older man to marvel at the depth of determination Clarke possessed to save her people.

The sheer number of Grounders at the blockade had cause a feeling of unrest as they seem to settle in to wait. For what no one really knew at the time, with Clarke's arrival soon after more questions arose especially once Clarke sided with Pike. Many still held out hope that Clarke had something up her sleeve, her reputation as a former leader proceeding her. Her acting at present was astounding, her entire body screaming honesty and truth at what she was doing. Kane knew better, but nothing about the way she conducted herself betrayed anything. Had Kane not known the truth, he would be questioning her as well, even now having to remind himself it was just an act. Her motives always in question.

Clarke's move of comfort to Monty offered a silent reminder that Clarke Griffin, did care.

Sadly, for Kane it was becoming more and more clearer how this détente would end. It sent shivers of anxiety down his spine. It wasn't that Kane was opposed to taking a life, it was part and parcel for being on the governing body when the Ark was still in space. Such as the culling of innocent people to create a months worth of oxygen for the rest. Death was nothing new, but this was the ground. This was suppose to be a place of peace and fresh starts. Where every infraction no matter how small didn't have to end in death. No Kane was not afraid to kill, he just didn't want to have to.

He was still deep in his thoughts when he noticed Monty Green standing before him. There was a slight sadness to the younger man's dark eyes as well as a fierceness there that most wouldn't have associated with him. Monty had always been the soft spoken one. The one happy to follow behind Jasper Jordan while participating in his crazy antics. A frown crossed Kane's features as he remembered that Jasper Jordan was currently battling demons of his own, and the once close cohorts had become distant and stained acquaintances.

"How can I help you?" Kane asked gently.

There was a pause as Monty looked directly into Kane's blue eyes. Again Kane saw a resolved there. "Heda, will shelter any who wishes to leave Arkadia," Monty stated slowly. "Any who swear loyalty to Clarke and herself. They both knows how this will end, it is only a matter of time. Send any to her you know will accept the alliance. But be sure, for any who don't will be killed swiftly and without mercy," pausing a moment to regard Kane, before turning slowly to leave speaking as he did so. "Arkadia will fall, get out as many as you can."

Kane chuckled quietly in disbelief, watching the slight frame fade further and further away, the real plan laid before him. A sense of fear played on the edge of his mind as Monty's warning settled in. What was about to happen that would cause Pike to force Heda's hand. As his mind sparked with realization his eyes growing wide with fear. "No," he breathed as he was spurred into action unsure of just how much time he really had. He hopped it would be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane

Kane felt like time was slipping quickly away as another group of people left thru the passage. They had been sending people as often as possible, for as long as they could. Kane was relieved to note that most if not all of the remaining 100 were also part of the people who didn't trust Pike and had lost faith in Bellamy. They still had faith in Clarke, and most if not all believed she was there to help, no matter the contradiction of her current actions. He was not blind to the fact that many held sadness in their eyes at the man the older Blake had become, lost to his demons after Mt Weather. Now the only question was whether the boy they knew was salvageable from the man he had become. They all wanted to make these wrongs right. It was pure luck that many of the former delinquents had be given positions as guards. All of them wanting to aide in the second part of the coup, happy to help in anyway. If what Kane was thinking was correct soon they would be called to stand before the Commander. Kane truly hoped he was wrong.

Kane had been helping the last of the current group of people escape when he heard Pikes voice over the the Arks intercom system, demanding the presence of all the guards at the gate.

Securing the passage once more before following Harper and Miller outside. Soon all this would be done. He hope for little bloodshed.

Some time before.

Octavia

Pain radiated over almost every inch of Octavia's body, as new pain was layered onto old pain. She could feel the exhaustion taking over, as her strength and endurance was beginning to reach it's limit having held out for as long as she could. Hoping that she had bought enough time for Kane to get out as many people as he could.

Three days had pasted since Bellamy had began torturing her to get answers from her. Three days of random beatings followed by hours of having her body held taunt as the restraints were tighten, allowing no reprieve from the pain. Three days where the stubbornness that Indra had warned would get her into more trouble then she may be able to handle, allowed her to endure one more minute one more hours and one more day of pain. Three days of watching as Bellamy became someone further and further away from the brother she knew. Three days before offering up Clarke on a plate to be used against Heda. Heda's weakness.

Before her body finally gave out, she rasped for him to stop.

"Why is Lexa, waiting?" he demanded again. Pausing as he waited for her answer.

u

Bellamy

For three days Bellamy watched as pain etch itself deeper and deeper with each passing hour into his sister's face. Silently marveling at the determination she maintained to stay quiet. Three days of slowly losing himself; inching closer to the edge as the guard dolled out the hits that patterned her slight frame. He had ordered her face be untouched, unable to witness as her face become more bloodied and bruised. He wanted it hidden, hidden from his sight. Easier to justify this pain as kindness. Pain he was allowing, driven to push just a little further just a little more, to see her break. She had to break. She had to give him the information he needed. Her pain had to be worth it.

Clarke was up to something. He knew the former leader, remembering the girl who had mercifully killed Atom as the acid fog burned his insides, slowly painfully killing him. Shame had filled him at the time over his inability to do what she had so easily done. He saw the truth then, Clarke would willingly sacrifice everything for the needs of others. Bell knew then just as how far Clarke would go. Pike had not really believe him when he said Clarke was bein g less than honest, but Pike lost in his delusion of power wanted to believe the sugary words of the Skaikru's former leader. So Bellamy waited, but as his frustration grew so too did his need for validation. Driving him to the situation he now was faced with, breaking his sister. The consequences of the mountain and the lost of Gina had sent him spiraling down a path to filled with twilight to know just how dark it truly was.

Relief had floated through him as he heard the pain filled voice asking him to stop.

He looked at her, seeing her eyes had become glazed and unfocused. She would pass out soon, so he voice his question again.

"Heda loves Clarke," she groaned before her head fell to the side, her body slumped as consciousness escaped her.

Clarke/ Pike/ Bellamy

Clarke knew that the end was drawing nearer. She had been using any means necessary to keep Pike distracted while Kane and the others made their escape to the Grounder camp.

She had watched as Octavia was lead away by her brother to the Ark. Anxiety and fear settling in just below the surface of her calm exterior. Monty's return with the message had been the catalyst for what was about to be the most important demonstration of leadership in Clarke's life. It had been difficult to get Lexa to agree to the plan in the first place. Not liking the idea of putting Clarke in any kind of danger. Thankfully the Commander couldn't argue with Clarke when she had pointed out that Lexa would do the same if their roles were reversed. Clarke took a small comfort at watching the older leader bristled from having one of her lessons used against her. She was listening to Pike ramble on about something when a knock sounded at the door.

Bellamy walked in, after being granted entry by Pike. Bellamy tried to still the trembling of rage that threatened to over take him as he made his way closer to Clarke, with four guards trailing behind him, two who held an unconscious Octavia between them.

"Arrest her," He said as each guard grabbed one of Clarke's shoulders and wrists, detaining her.

"What is the meaning of this, " Clarke demanded as she fought to free her self from their iron grasps.

"Yes," Pike asked his tone cool and annoyed.

The raw emotionless stare he directed at Clarke cause a moment of genuine fear within her. The boy she had hopped was still in there was truly and completely gone. Nausea rolled in her gut at the realization of who had cause Octavia to be in this condition. She had barely registered Bellamy's words.

"Heda loves Clarke."

She whipped her head around at the timbre of insanity that laced in Pikes tone at hearing the news. "Is that so," he said as a wicked grin spread across his dark features.

Lexa

Lexa stood a mixture of unease and happiness slowly built as the amount of people in her camp subtly increased; as more and more Arkadians made their way to her. She knew that 'shit would be hitting the fan' as Clarke had once told her before while they made preparations to storm Mt. Weather. Like always a moment of sadness and guilt gripped her at the memory of her betrayal to Clarke. Brushing it back to the deep recesses of her mind the present demanded her attention.

Groups after group had knelt before her swearing loyalty to her and the laws of the coalition. There were of course some who had only used it as an excuse to try and put an end to the Commanders life. Those who were foolish enough to do so were rewarded with their own swift death instead. Their bodies piled off to the side awaiting to be burned on a pyre.

What had been the most helpful was the openness of the orphaned children who had also been brought before her. She had seen the shock of the adults as the foundlings would quickly approach her arms raise silently requesting to be held, which was deepened when with smiling eyes the Commander happily obliged. Those close to her knew of her softness for children, being like a mother to her Natblida novitiates. Luckily it had never been a weakness any of her enemies tried to use against her. Children were considered precious to the Grounders since so few ever reach adulthood. It was thanks to these displays that many of them were happy to swear loyalty to her. After she would informed them that in doing so they were also swearing loyalty to Clarke. The amount of relieved faces told Lexa that many people still believed in her. It simply solidified her desire to Bond herself with Clarke.

As the last of the Arkadians where shuffled out Indra came in swiftly bowing her head. The look upon her Generals face sent a shiver of dread down Lexa's spine. She thought she was prepared for this moment, obviously she wasn't as fury seized her as Indra relayed the news.

"Wanheda and my Seken are being tied to a pole," Indra said carefully, but Lexa heard the anger in her tone. "Both are unconscious, Wanheda has been hurt."

Hearing this Lexa stormed from the tent making her way to the front of the blockade line as Bellamy Blake approached.

"Lexa," he said handing her a folded piece of paper once he was close enough.

Indra stepped forward to take it, handing it to her.

Her expression never changed as she read the five words that silently filled her with white hot rage. 'Surrender or your lover dies.'

Looking up and without saying a word, removed her pauldron and handed it to Indra, who began to protest against such an action. She raise her hand commanding silence. She then proceeded to remove all her weapons both visible and concealed. Once she was finished she turned back to Bellamy. "Very well," Lexa stated walking up to him, with hands held before her.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy was surprised at how easily the Commander had given into the threat on Clarke's life as she presented herself before him ready to be bonded and taken away. A mixture of anger and jealousy bubble within him at the display. Gina's beautiful face flitted before him, causing him to grab her roughly binding her with a thick zip tie used to secure prisoners. He was surprised that none of the Grounders attempted to stop him at his treatment of their Commander. Instead he watched as Indra casted her eyes downward, looking away, clutching the Commander's mantle closer. Apparently they held no love for their Heda. With a smug smile he led the bound Commander of the 12 clans back to Arkadia.

They entered the forest, it's quiet belying the threat they had walked into, as she tested the strength of her bindings. It bit into her skin, but she felt confident that they could be easily broken when the time came. Little did Bellamy know just how close he was to death as the Trikru sentries and archers watched as their Heda was manhandled by the foolish sky boy. Their weapons trained and ready for the signal they had been patiently waiting for over the last week.

Soon, she promised silently, jus drein jus daun. Soon Arkadia would fall, finally seeing just how little they knew of the might of the Commander and her 12 clans.

The Ark was eerily quiet as most of the remaining people had gone to witness the events that were unfolding at the main gates. Harper and Miller had swiftly dispatched the two guards on duty before the cell holding the Trikru warriors. Quickly and quietly dragging them to a closet where they were bonded and gagged.

"Come on," Miller said opening the cell as Lincoln surged forward standing before the injured. "Let's get your people home."

The progress to the secret passage was slow going as the injured hobbled along with the aide of the few Trikru who injuries weren't as bad. Lincoln and Harper took the lead as Miller protected the rear. Thankfully it didn't take long and the freed warriors were making their way back to the Grounder camp. Lincoln had wanted to stay behind, but was soon reminded that the injured still required protection. After sometime Lincoln relented and nodded his head as he followed his people out and to safety. After securing the passage once again, Miller and Harper made their way to join the others at the gates.

The crowd that had gathered was not as big as Pike had hoped, only a handful of the citizens had come, while most if not all of the guards were present to watch the surrender of the Grounders leader. Pike stood patiently besides the slumped bodies of Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake, his eyes scanning the horizon waiting for the familiar form of Bellamy and the less familiar form of Lexa. He was filled with a sense of power and triumph. It hadn't taken much to get Clarke to spill the extent of her plans with Lexa. It had only taken a couple of hours for her to start talking. Looking at her bruised and bloodied face, he had taken his anger and frustrations out at being deceived as he pounded his fists into her. So what if he was a little crueler then necessary.

Returning his gaze back to the horizon he saw Bellamy make his way back with a bond Lexa before him, his triumph swelling even more at the sight.

"Well well well what do we have here," he said his tone mocking as Lexa's knees were push forward causing her to kneel before him. "How kind," he said taking far too much pleasure at the subjugated leader before him.

Lexa looked calm and unaffected as she gazed at the man whose dark eyes held a touch of insanity. Looking behind him she caught sight of the extent of Clarke's ill-treatment, noting each cut and bruise that would be repaid in kind to the man before her. Looking back at him her wrath barely contained, beneath her stoic gaze. A spark must have showed in her green depths because Pike had stepped back to deliver a blow to Clarke's gut, causing her beloved to jerk awake as a groan escaped her lips as her normally blue eyes, which were now blown black from her pain, fluttered and landed on Lexa's.

"Lexa," she groaned before passing out into oblivion once more.

The smirk that spread upon Pike's face at the display almost sent Lexa over the edge. Stepping in close she watched as he pulled his right fist back before sending it forward to connect with her cheek and jaw. Pain splintered over the left side of her face from where the blow landed, she felt dribble of her blood fall from the cut it created on her lip. She saw the shock and mild fear that ghost across Pike's face at the color of her blood.

"Demon," he said backing away. Pointing his gun at her face.

Monty had come to stand besides his mother, just as Lexa was being made to kneel before Pike. She looked over to him with a small smile happy he was there. His returning smile held a touch of sadness he knew his mother saw, but thankfully didn't comment on. Instead giving him a look that said they would talk later. He looked around, noting that Harper and Miller had made their way from the Ark. They were the last to have left the behemoth structure, their late arrival meant they had successfully set the Grounder prisoners free. They separated each going to stand just behind a guard. His eyes met Murphy's, who looked at him, his gaze intense like he knew what Monty was thinking. Perhaps he did. Murphy often saw more than people knew. His information had helped a lot during this time. Murphy had taken a place near Clarke and Bellamy. The rest of the 100 had strategically placed themselves around the gathering. The game board was set.

Looking on as Lexa kneeled before Pike. She had, after he had asked, told him what would happen once Pike and his supporters were taken down. She explained that they would most likely be sentences to death by a thousand cuts for their crimes. His heart skipped at her words. He couldn't let his mother endure that, no matter how she had become she was his mother. Before the recent events she had been kind and loving. She had been someone he had been proud of. Her fear and anger took his mother away. Before he could stop himself he turned bring his mother into a crushing hug as he pulled a knife and slipped it into her chest. He felt her body tense in surprise at the sudden sharp invasion. "I love you, but I can't let you continue," He whispered gently into her ear. "This is the last act of kindness," he continued as her body gradually slid down his, her life slowly fleeing her eyes.

Turning back to the gathering a war cry ripped from him.

Everything move quickly from there. Lexa surged upward as Pike turned towards the sound behind him. Easily breaking her bindings by bringing her bond hands down to connect to her knee snapping the ties. She grabbed Pike bringing her hands to either side of his head before twisting them, she heard the sharp crack of bone as he lifeless body fell prone before Clarke and Octavia. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Murphy, used the butt of his gun, bringing it down sharply, against the back of Bellamy's head. The shaggy hair boy fell where he stood. The stunned guard barely had time to register what was happening before being attacked.

Lexa watched as body after body fell to the ground, arrows sticking out from various body parts. Their guns useless at their sides. The hidden archers worked, taking down any who dared to attack Heda or Wanheda. The small force that Indra had prepared came crashing through the forest weapons raised and ready. They quickly entered the fight, dispatching any who stood against them.

Soon the Guards who had been fighting for Pike realized they were losing many of them dropping their weapons and raising their hands. They were quickly detained and bond herded to a central location where they could easily be guarded by a mixture of Grounder warriors and Arkadians.

Lexa, rushed to Clarke's side once things had settled. The dull hum that had started when she entered the gates, had built to low buzzing at the back of her head, right where the Commanders spirit rested. She fought it as she focused on releasing Clarke from her binding. Indra had come to help Octavia.

"Hodnes," Lexa said quietly attempting to rouse Clarke carefully. "Hodnes."

"Lexa," Clarke said her blue eyes fluttering to meet concerned green ones. "Is it done?"

"Sha," Lexa breathed. "You and Octavia did well."

"Good," Clarke groaned pausing as the pain flared where Lexa held her. "Lexa," Clarke began. "Love you," she mumbled as her head lulled to the side. Lexa fearing the worst let out a sigh of relief when she heard the soft snoring that indicated that Clarke had fallen asleep. Shock taking over at hearing the words she herself long to say.

"Come let's get them into Medbay," Abby commanded as she rushed to where the four women were.

Both Lexa and Indra nodded as they easily stood bringing with them the women in their care.

Lexa noted that the buzzing had increased further as she walked to the entrance of the Ark. Finding it odd that a Lady in a red dress stood near the door while haking her head to try and rid it of the buzzing.

She had just made it to the Medbay, before the buzzing had morphed into a sharp piercing pain. Laying Clarke down she barely heard Abby's concerned voice as the piercing pain crescendo and peaked. She hadn't felt her hands come to the sides of her head, covering her ears or felt the hard crash as her knees hit the floor. As the blackness swiftly over took her, while her agonized scream rent the air.

ALIE

I had been watching the gathering as the events unfolded before my eyes. I had been steadily been gaining followers, but many had left before being able to take in the Light. So I watch and wait for this conflict with Pike to finally be settled. I'm in no rush. The City of Light is eternal. The people who would eventually fill her streets would forever be young no matter how old, once they crossed her threshold. Time is on my side. Jaha had said that Pike would surely fall. I had been watching as Octavia had moved about the camp causing discord and chaos whenever she could. She had been very vocal with her dislike for Pike and how he ran the former Camp Jaha. She knew that Thelonius was also somewhat angry over what was happening. They had hoped to get Pike to their side by getting him to take in the Light, but he had proven to be less than willing. He was however not oppose to what he called their right to faith, so long as it didn't interfere with what he was doing. Jaha realizing that this would be the best course of action for now, happily agreed. Because he knew his people, I acquiesced to his decision.

I had noticed a dull hum that began the moment the Commander entered the gates. If I had a breath to breathe I would have inhaled sharply. The upgrade I had been searching for, that Raven was finding no trace of had just walked in. But it made no sense. Lexa was flesh and blood. She was real, just as Thelonius and Raven were. There was no way that the youth before me could have been alive for the 90 plus years that the upgrade had been missing.

Soon Raven's discordant thoughts were again filtering in to my mind. Her internal muttering and complaints required more and more of my attention, causing me to have to exert more and more control over her. For someone in so much pain she didn't relinquish those memories very easily. Soon it was quiet again, as a dazed smile spread once more across Raven's face.

I looked back just in time to watch as the Commander made her way past me. Our eyes had met briefly just before shaking her head. I knew she had seen me.

 **I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. I am very proud to have finished my first multiple chapter fan fic. This part of their story may be done, but it is far from over. Lexa and Clarke's story continues in Clash of the Commanders Spirit.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Your comments are always appreciated.**


End file.
